Hercules and the Arabian Night (My Version)
by Movimationguy
Summary: If you've seen the Hercules television show, you may have noticed a crossover episode with Aladdin. While I appreciate the idea, I thought it could use a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Disclaimer: The dialogue in this is going to be mostly similar to the original episode, but some parts will be different, like who gets kidnapped. I do NOT own Hercules or Aladdin or any of the elements presented in this story. ENJOY!_

 _Chapter 1_

It wasn't that long after the gods hung their portrait of Hercules in the stars. People all across Greece were looking up into the sky and saying,

"That's Phil's Boy."

But uur story really begins deep in the dark bowels of the Underworld. Pain and Panic were lounging in Hades' old lair sipping Herculade, Hercules' signature drink. It seemed rather quiet without Hades around screaming.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Pain.

"I think we could get used to this," Panic replied

"See, what'd I tell you?" Pain asked again.

"'If' is such strong word," Panic replied.

As much as they enjoyed themselves, little did they know that someone familiar was snaking his way up form the bottom of the River Styx, and boy was he mad!

As he reached the top, he coldly snaked his way towards the door of his lair, tossing the usual steak to the Cerberus and crossing the river of souls, trying to pull him back in.

Meanwhile, back in the lair, Panic was having second thoughts.

"I've just thought of something," he stated.

"Don't think so much." Pain advised. "Just relax, we've got nothing to worry about."

"I don't know," Panic added. "Im not so sure about this whole 'If is good' thing anymore. I feel like Hades is out there right now, ready to yell his head off."

All of sudden, the door blew down. Outside, a voice yelled at the top of his lungs,

"Pain!"

"Panic!"

In stormed Hades, obviously red in the face from being sucked to the bottom of the River Styx, having to snake his way back up, and having to cross the River of Souls.

They approached him, not realizing they were still carrying their drinks.

"What is that?" He asked, coldly.

"What?" They replied.

He gestured, and when they noticed, they hid their drinks, chuckling apologetically.

He turned even redder in the face at the sight of his henchmen with his worst enemy's merchandise. He was so angry, he exploded into flames, as he usually did whenever he felt this way. He set the whole room on fire, but Pain and Panic were fortunate enough to duck in time.

As soon as he was cool, he sat down at his chessboard, looking for a move to make.

"Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well get back to business," he grumbled.

He looked at his chess pieces, resembling Hercules and Megara

"Oh, WonderBoy, what to do about you and Little NutMeg?" He thought sarcastically. "Well, how's about I serve up a little revenge. A..."

"A dish best served cold," A hissing voice finished.

A tall, thin, ghostly figure emerged from the shadows. He was wore a horn-like pointed black hat with flowing dark red robes and carried a bronze scepter with the top in the shape of a snake's head.

"Are you in charge here?" The stranger hissed.

"Sure, the name's Hades. Lord of the Dead, how you doing?" He greeted.

He held out his hand, but the figure didn't shake. He wanted to get right to business.

"Who are you?" Hades asked.

"I am Jafar, the scourge of Agrabah! Once the most

powerful sorcerer in the world!" The man announced, flailing his arms around a bit.

"Okay… and what are you doing here?" Hades asked. "Since you are, to put it gently, DEAD, why don't you take a little dip in the old River Styx here and sayonara babe, okay?"

As Jafar was being led away, he noticed the chessboard and decided to try and level with Hades.

"Trying to overthrow someone else's kingdom, hmmm?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mount Olympus actually," Hades replied.

"I myself endeavored to seize the throne of Agrabah. I was even an all-powerful immortal genie!" Jafar bantered. "...Briefly."

"Something musta gone way wrong, don't you think pal?" Hades suggested.

"An impudent young street rat named Aladdin interfered and unraveled all my carefully laid plans of deceit and conquest!" Jafar ranted.

This caught Hades' interest.

"Really? You don't say?" He thought. He then had an idea. "Hey, uh, do you like ambrosia?"

He put an arm around Jafar and led him into a room with two red chairs overlooking the River Styx. As they sat down, they begun to share their stories of defeat.

"So, Jerkules sucks up all my men, throws them way up into space and… KABOOM! And then, Zeus wins. This kid is driving me meshuggah."

Jafar was astonished.

"He actually threw them into space?"

"Yeah, lousy demigod strength," Hades droned as he hit himself in the head. "If he had a brain, then he'd be dangerous."

"Well, after Aladdin and his trickery, a muscle bound ox like Hercules will be child's play," Jafar chucked as he sat back with his hands behind his head.

Hades angrily stood up.

"Oh really? You care to back that up, you stiff?

Jafar stood up to clarify.

"In a heartbeat. Which I don't have in so far as I am dead..." he replied as he walked closer to the river.

"Of course, you could remedy that," he added.

Hades thought about it.

"Eh, what have I got to lose?" he decided. Okay my bro!

He grabbed Jafar's snake staff and twirled it around.

"You're back, with a vengeance!" he shouted. "Ah, bata-bing!"

The staff glowed and turned into a real snake. It quickly circled Jafar, turning him to flesh and blood, and then went back to its original state in his hand.

Jafar was ecstatic.

"Yes...yes, I am alive again!" He exclaimed. "And ready to exact my revenge upon Aladdin!"

He started cackling like mad, but Hades seemed to remain his calm, cool self. It did seem complement Jafar, with him being in red and Hades in blue.

"What is that, like a bronchial thing?" Hades asked. "As long as you hold that staff, you are flesh and blood - emboldened, empowered with incredible magic..yadda yadda..."

Jafar started playing with his staff, laughing manically until a hand reached out and took it. This turned him back into a ghost.

"Hello? Priorities babe? All right?" Hades reminded him.

"First you take care of Jerkules, then you are free to 'skitter off and have your stinky little revenge', ha got it?

Jafar remembered.

"Oh, yes, of course... forgive my... eagerness." He drawled.

Hades waved him off and gave him back the staff.

"Hey, okay, no problem. Now go - get down, get funky, get nasty babe."

He took a look and noticed there was no trouble going on today. He thought this was the best time to strike.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Meanwhile, it was just another day in Thebes. Hercules and Phil were walking down the street, talking business, until they saw people running around, terrified.

"What's going on?" Hercules asked.

"I don't know," Phil replied

They looked up and saw two large monsters, a griffin and a Minotaur, barreling rough the streets like Godzilla. Hercules jumped on Pegasus and got ready to spring into action.

"You remember what to do, kid," Phil reminded him.

"Yeah," he replied. "Analyze the situation."

As Hercules observed the two monsters and the damage they'd done, he didn't notice the dark red clouds brewing in the sky.

Hercules jupped on Pegasus, and flew towards the monsters, ready to make his first move.

"Control my strength…"

But before he could finish, he heard evil laughter coming from the sky. Lighting flashed, and lava boiled up from the earth.

"Where's all this coming from?" Hercules wondered

The lava shot up hundreds of feet into the air, and then hardened as Jafar popped up to stand on It.

"From me," he replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jafar, the greatest sorcerer the world has ever known!"

He shot red heat streams from the eyes of his snake staff, but Hercules and Pegasus got out of the way, and they hit the Minotaur instead.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" He joked.

He shot some more at them, who were clearly in no mood for Jafar's terrible puns. They barely moved out of the way and were almost blown to the ground after that last dodge. Jafar noticed.

"Not particularly agile, are you?" He teased.

He shot some more as they kept moving out the way, barely avoiding the blasts. Soon enough, Hercules was hit by one and thrown off of Pegasus. As he started falling, the griffin started advancing on him.

"No, but I hang in there!" Hercules replied, as Pegasus caught him.

They flew back up an Hercules punched the monster, grabbed it by the legs, and threw it up in the air. After taking out the other monster, he made his way to Jafar.

"Stop him you fools!" Jafar ordered.

The monsters were unconscious after taking such a long and hard fall and Hercules made it to the mound where Jafar was standing. This time, Jafar was convinced of his strength and tried to blast him, but missed. Just then, Hercules picked up a nearby fallen pillar and threw it on top of him.

"Nooooo!" Jafar screamed as he was sent back to the underworld. Just as the monsters were coming to, they turned to sand.

As Hercules returned, Phil barely got back on his feet.

"How was that Phil?" He asked.

"I've taught you well, kid." Phil replied.

Back in the Underworld, Hades noticed Jafar falling from the ceiling. His staff clattered beside him as he hit the ground, right on his buttocks.

"Kid packs a punch, huh?" Hades smirked.

Jafar got up, embarrassed.

"I was... ill-prepared," He reasoned. "I never had to worry about strength like that, dealing with mortals."

Hades was shocked.

"Wait a minute, hold on..." he interrupted, shaking his head. "Mortals? This Aladdin yutz you've been going on and on about is a mere MORTAL!?"

"Well, yes..." Jafar tried to reason. "But a very clever one."

Hades was amused.

"Oh! A clever mortal! Mommy, hold my hand, I'm scared!" he teased. "Hey, Jafar babe, face it - your boy is strictly amateur-hour!"

Jafar, on the other hand, wasn't so amused.

"Insolent cur!" he shouted. "In battle Aladdin would shame and humiliate you!"

But Hades wasn't in the mood for Jafar's yelling.

"Okay, number one, this is my home. I'm the one who does the VOICE RAISING here okay," he explained as his hair turned a mean red, then back to blue.

"And number two, just 'cause it'll be worth a chuckle or two, I'll take on your boy Aladdin, all right. And what's more, I will beat him."

"Doubtful," Jafar muttered, rolling his eyes.

But Hades was a little more confident.

"Oh yeah, you just keep thinking that, okay," he warned as he put an arm around

Jafar's neck.

"In the meantime, Jafy, may I call you Jafy, babe? Let me show you how you're missing the villain boat here, okay?" He offered.

"First of all - you da man, you know what I'm saying? The big-bad dude. So you gotta use a minion or two."

"I had a minion," Jafar retorted. "A treacherous parrot!"

"Not a pet, a min-ion," Hades affirmed.

"He was one to talk," Jafar tried to reason.

"Yeah, whatever," Hades dismissed. "Let me show you how it's done."

"Pain, Panic, come here!" he shouted.

"Coming!" They replied.

They came around the corner wearing Air-Herc sandals. Panic, of course, had to worry. He spent most of the run looking down at his feet.

"What's he gonna say when he sees us in our…"

"Your mean if he…"

"Will you knock it off! Of course he's going to see them this time!"

When they came into the room, on the spot, they stood up straight and 'on-guard'.

"Nice, huh?" He showed off.

"Now, uh, I give 'em some kind of boiler-plate instructions, right?" He demonstrated. "You know, bow before me, spread my evil, eliminate Aladdin with extreme prejudice, blah-ya-blah, got it boys?"

They couldn't believe that Hades had nothing to say about them wearing his worst enemy's merchandise. The glanced at each other before they could respond.

"GOT IT?!" He reassessed.

They saluted.

"None shall avert us from your dark intentions, your solicitousness!" Pain replied.

They bowed, then turned to leave and hit the wall behind them. As soon as they hit the wall, they started to run.

"Not the best examples maybe, but hey - I never get my hands dirty and they're house-broken," Hades reasoned.

"Usually." He affirmed as he took note of the Air-Hercs.

"You sure about this?" Panic asked.

"Uh, not really," Pain replied.

"What's he going to do to us when we get back?" Panic thought.

"Does it really matter anymore?" Pain wondered.

The thought struck them for awhile, but as they kept to where they were going, they sort of shrugged it off.

Hades took Jafar, back to the chess table, where there was the image of Agrabah.

"Now, feast your peepers on this..." Hades instructed.

They feasted their peepers on the marketplace, where the action was just about to begin.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Meanwhile, in Agrabah. Pain and Panic were walking down the street in disguise.

Pain was prodding at his threads.

"What do they call these again?" He asked.

"Pants," Panic replied.

Pain smiled.

"I like! No drafts.".

"We'll keep a stash hidden," Panic suggested as he grabbed Pain along.

"Now come on, we've gotta find this Aladdin kid."

Pain pulled out a rap sheet to go over the details.

"Let's see," he begun. "Aladdin also answers to 'Al'. He wears a vest - no shirt - and a rakish fez."

Suddenly, they saw a monkey in the streets wearing that exact same outfit.

"That's gotta be our man!" Pain decided.

They turned into a two-headed dragon and chased the monkey through the marketplace, sending people running in terror.

"We've got you now, Aladdin!" Pain declared as they pinned the monkey to the ground.

All of a sudden, a figure on a magic carpet swooped down to the scene of the crime.

"You called?" The figure's voice asked.

They looked up and saw Aladdin looking down at them. He wasn't dressed according to the description, but he did seem heroic.

"I think you have my monkey," he added.

Intrigued, Pain and Panic tried to pounce on Aladdin, who jumped onto some awning above a doorway. He bounced off the awning and landed on top of both their heads, feet first. Afterwards, he jumped to the ground, he pulled their tail, causing them to lay flat on their backs. He then took another piece of awning and tied it around Pain and Panic's feet.

"This should keep you under wraps." Aladdin concluded.

He begun to observe Pain and Panic as the monkey, named Abu, punched them in the faces.

"What is this thing?" Aladdin wondered. "I've never seen anything like it."

All of a sudden, Pain and Panic split apart into two snakes and squeezed Aladdin into their grasp.

"This time we really got ya!" Pain exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay! You win, all right!" Aladdin surrendered. "Look, do whatever you want to me. Just don't take my lamp!" he warned as he showed it to them.

"Why? What's in the lamp?" Pain teased.

"Must be something tres-cool," Panic added.

The returned to their normal selves and snatched the lamp.

"You have no idea what's contained within that lamp!" Aladdin warned.

"What do you take us for?!" Panic dismissed.

"A couple of rubs fresh off the olive cart?" Pain added.

They looked over it, greedily, as Panic took he lid off. Suddenly, a large blue hand popped out and punched the two of them way up into the sky.

The figure who he hand belonged to slid out of the lamp and embraced Aladdin .

"Thanks, Genie," Aladdin greeted.

"Aw shucks," Genie blushed. "T'weren't nothing!"

Pain and Panic went flying out of the marketplace, back to Greece, where they hit a hill and fell

through to the Underworld again.

Jafar was not amused.

"Well, that was indeed worth a chuckle," He muttered. "But I couldn't help but notice that Aladdin is still alive!"

Hades sighed.

"Okay, you win. The kid is trickier than I thought."

Jafar thought quickly.

"Or perhaps, he needs something… trickier," he suggested. "Tell me, Hades... what happens when one hero fights another hero?"

Hades, unfortunately, didn't follow.

"Mayhem...chaos...uh... collateral damage, nice...but, how would that start?" He asked.

"Well, what if Aladdin and Hercules were to have some sort of terrible misunderstanding?" he suggested. "With the proper motivation...

Naturally, Hades got excited.

"Oh, they would fight until they destroyed each other! I like it!"

Now, Jafar was in the mood.

"Ah! Yes, yes! I shall have my revenge!" he cackled, creeping Hades out a little.

"What's with the laughing?" He demanded. "What, what is that? Who does that help? Huh?"

"It punctuates my evil," Jafar reasoned. "It's a flourish."

He started laughing again as Hades merely stood there and rolled his eyes.

"You are such a freak," he grumbled. "So tell me, how do you propose we do it?"

"Well, only one thing means to Aladdin above all else," Jafar explained as he conjured an image of a beautiful princess. "Jasmine, the so-called Princess of Agrabah. My duty was right hand man to her father, the Sultan."

"Ooh, baby…" Hades muttered. "Well then, perhaps I should fill you in about Little Nutmeg," he suggested as he conjured the image of Megara. "She used to work for me. Lifetime of servitude, if you will. Then, along comes WonderBreath, sweeps her off her feet and, Bada Bing, Bada Bip, the entire scheme I've been setting up for eighteen years goes up in smoke."

"Ah, revenge is a dish… best served cold." Hafar hissed.

Meanwhile, back in Agrabah at the palace, Jasmine was sitting at her vanity table, combing her hair. Suddenly, she saw a note on her table.

She unfolded it and it read,

 _Jasmine,_

 _Follow the path of gold and jewels for a surprise._

 _Love,_

 _Aladdin._

Jasmine smiled sweetly and begun to follow the trail of diamonds and gold laid out on the floor, picking them up as she went along. As she turned a corner into the next room, a crashing sound was heard and she screamed. All of a sudden, Jafar came out of the corner, carrying a bag that looked like it was struggling.

Back in Greece, Megara was walking around the house, when she found a note in the hallway.

It read,

 _Meg,_

 _Follow the trail of gold and bronze for a surprise._

 _Love,_

 _Your WonderBoy, Hercules._

Meg hugged the letter to her chest and started following the path of gold and bronze medals, picking them up as she went along. As she got to the end of the hallway, she too, was grabbed.

Back in the Underworld, Meg and Jasmine were chained together on the floor.

"I don't know what you think you're onto, Hades, but Hercules won't give up until he's rescued me from your evil clutches," Meg spat.

"And Aladdin won't fall for your tricks again, Jafar!" Jasmine added.

Hades held out his hand toward Meg's chin.

"I like a woman with a little fire," He complimented.

He tried advancing, until Meg flashed her teeth at him, causing him to retreat.

"But still, we're counting on your husbands rushing off to the rescue. Isn't that right, Hades?!" he added as he put his arm around Hades' shoulder. "At last, revenge will be mine!"

He begun to laugh maniacally again until Hades turned to stop him.

"Look, why don't you just hold that 'till we win," Hades suggested. "Then you can dance around the endzone and just whoop it up!"

Meanwhile, Meg and Jasmine were struggling to break free from their restraints.

"I like your attitude." Meg commented.

"Thanks," Jasmine replied. "Yours too."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Back in his house, on the outskirts of Thebes, Hercules had returned home early.

"Meg, I'm home," he called, but got no response.

He started looking in all strategic places that Meg could be, but couldn't find her.

"Where could Meg be?" he wondered. "She always waits by the front door for me."

"Meg, did you say, boy?" hissed a voice from outside.

Jafar was standing outside at the front door using the same disguise he used when he sent Aladdin into the Cave of Wonders.

"I believe that was the name of the young lady who was kidnapped," he replied..

"Kidnapped?!" Hercules cried in disbelief.

"Yes!" Jafar replied. "Whisked away on a flying carpet to Agrabah! A young rogue named

Aladdin did the deed!"

Hercules was not amused.

"Well I don't know who this Aladdin is, but he's not going to lay one hand on my wife!"

He jumped on Pegasus and got on his way.

"Show no mercy boy!" Jafar mock cheered.

Suddenly, Hades appeared out of the shadows and tore off Jafar's disguise.

"What is this, a budget-cut?" He complained. "Hey, if you need some petty cash, just ask, okay?"

"Give me that!" Jafar demanded as he took the disguise back and got ready to make his exit. "It's up to your miserable minions now."

"Hey, trust me, deceit they can do," Hades promised.

Back in Agrabah, Aladdin returned to the palace, but Jasmine was nowhere in sight.

"Jasmine?" He called. "Jasmine, where are you?".

Pain and Panic watched as things went according to plan.

"Commence operation." Pain directed.

"Hero versus Hero!" Panic added.

Pain jumped on his shoulders and the two of them disguised themselves as Hercules.

"Forget every seeing your precious princess again, Aladdin! I, Hercules, the scourge of Thebes, took her!"

"What?" Aladdin demanded

"She'll make a fine prize for me to win!" Pain joked as he and Panic started off and Aladdin followed on the Magic Carpet, along with Genie.

"I think he went that way!" Aladdin directed. "Carpet, let's move!"

Pain and Panic hid in one of the buildings and removed their disguise.

"How was that?" Pain asked.

"Oh man, you nailed that voice!" Panic replied, giving a thumbs-up.

Just then, Hercules landed with Pegasus and Phil on a rooftop. He started glancing around.

"We gotta find this Aladdin creep," he muttered. "But where do we start?"

As he started looking around, he didn't notice he was standing on the Magic Carpet, who slipped up and make him fall on his back. The carpet flew around them and then went back to the rooftop where Aladdin and Genie were standing.

"Maybe he'll find us!" Phil pointed.

"Hercules! It takes a lot of nerve to kidnap someone's wife!" Aladdin shouted as he flew towards them.

"Nobody knows that better than you, Aladdin!" Hercules replied, charging at Aladdin.

Right in the nick of time, Aladdin moved out of Hercules's way, causing him to fall over the edge of the building.

"It's look, then leap." Phil muttered to himself. "How hard is that?! Look, leap!"

Hercules remembered what he'd learned and started looking around as he fell. He saw a window to another building close by and made himself go through. Aladdin and the Genie ran over to the edge of the other building to see where he went.

At the bottom, Hercules crashed through the wall and ran to the edge of the other building.

"I'll say this once!" He warned as he picked the building up and shook it around. "I'm in no mood to play games!"

Aladdin and Genie kept stumbling around, but eventually, Aladdin got back on his feet and jumped on Carpet.

"He's too strong to fight head-on." Aladdin decided. "I'll lead him away!"

He flew down towards Hercules.

"Come on Hercules, catch me if you can!" He teased.

Hercules decided to go along with his little game and dropped the building. He jumped on Pegasus and followed Aladdin, trying his best to catch up.

"That's the guy who took Meg! We've got to stop him!"

Aladdin thought for a moment.

"Maybe a run through the city'll wear him down!"

Up ahead were some clotheslines filled with sheets, clothes, and other items.

"Let's see how he does in the Alley of a Thousand Sheets!" Aladdin muttered.

He flew past the clotheslines easily, but Hercules wasn't so lucky for awhile. There was so little space, there was no time to analyze the situation or apply common sense.

"I knew that would work!" Aladdin exclaimed.

But Aladdin was wrong. Hercules snapped his way through the clotheslines, with the help of his godlike strength. Aladdin started thinking again.

"Okay, new plan! Head for that scaffolding!" He commanded as Carpet flew in that direction. But Hercules wasn't so far behind.

"I'm getting so tired of this!" He grumbled.

As Aladdin neared the scaffolding, he grabbed a rope to swing around and knock Hercules off Pegasus. Instead, he landed right in front of Hercules, whose fists were clenched.

"Uh oh." Aladdin muttered, looking up at the bigger, more muscular man.

Hercules swung a punch, Aladdin made a quick getaway, jumping onto another awning and then back onto carpet.

"Not gonna try that again." He decided. "This guy is strong. REALLY strong."

This gave him an idea.

"Hey...maybe we could use that."

He flew to an abandoned building and Hercules landed right behind him.

"Ha! Hiding?" Hercules teased.

"No. Just waiting for you to catch up." Aladdin teased back.

Hercules swung another punch, but missed and crashed into the wall.

"When I get my hands on you..." He grumbled, rubbing his head.

" _If_ you get your hands on me, Jerkules." Aladdin teased, winking.

Even that little wink drew Hercules up the wall. He kept swinging punches at Aladdin, but missed every time.

"You know, everybody thinks they're being clever when they call me that. But it's NOT THAT FUNNY!"

"Maybe, but it so suits you." Aladdin teased. "Catch!"

Hercules noticed that his punches were making the building collapse. The ceiling was about to fall and he caught it just in time.

"I can get you out of this," Aladdin offered. "If you tell me where Jasmine is."

Hercules couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was too busy trying to hold up the ceiling.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he insisted.

"Well, then you think about it under a ton of rubble. Bye!" Aladdin decided as he headed for the exit.

"I don't care about me, but.. let my wife Meg go!" Hercules demanded, still struggling with the ceiling.

Aladdin couldn't believe his ears.

"Your wife!? Uh oh, I think there's been a big mistake."

Sure enough, the whole building collapsed. Meg and Jasmine saw the whole thing from the Hades's lair.

"Hercules!"

"Aladdin!"

Hades and Jafar were laughing maniacally with their arms around each other's shoulders, happy to see their enemies fall.

Hades smiled after the laugh.

"Hey, you know this is kinda fun, ya I mean I like it... it's cleansing."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Back in Agrabah, the ruined building started to rumble. Hercules took a piece of the roof and threw it out of the way so he and Aladdin could escape the damage. He helped Aladdin up.

"Thanks."

Phil and Genie rushed to the scene.

"Al!"

"Herc!"

"Genie, I don't think Hercules kidnapped Jasmine," Aladdin explained.

"And Phil, I'm pretty sure Aladdin didn't grab Meg," Hercules added.

"So, this was a set-up?" Phil concluded.

"But who'd want to set you up to fight like that?" Genie asked.

"I don't know," Hercules replied. "Maybe that Jafar guy."

Aladdin and his group were shocked to say the least.

"No, it can't be..." Aladdin muttered. "He's…"

"Dead!" Genie finished. "Dead as a door nail."

"Well, he sure seemed alive when he attacked me," Hercules assured.

Just then he realized.

"Oh no, maybe he hooked up with..."

"Hades!" Phil finished.

"Who?" Aladdin asked.

"Lord of the Dead!"

"He must have found his way out of the River Styx." Hercules reasoned. "And then, they must of thought we'd crush each other."

"Hey, let's try this again," Aladdin offered, extending his hand. "I'm Aladdin."

"Hey, I'm Hercules." He replied, shaking his hand. "Good to meet ya."

"So, where do we find our wives?" Aladdin asked.

"They've got to be in the Underworld," Phil replied. "But if we go in there, they'll throw everything they've got at us."

"It's worth the risk to save them." Aladdin decided. "Let's go."

But Hercules stopped him.

"Hold on. I want to save my wife too," Hercules reasoned. "But in my experience, there's bound to be a smarter way than just barreling in."

Back in the Underworld. Meg and Jasmine were still struggling to get out of their restraints. The villains were nowhere in sight.

"I wish we had Abu's lock picks to get us out," Jasmine sighed.

Meg started fiddling with the lock herself.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked.

"Shh!" Meg shushed. "You'd think with all my experience working for Hades, I'd know how to get us out of here."

Back at his chess table, Hades was moving the pieces around, going over the next part of his plan.

"Then a gorgon hits them from the side, bring in the river guardian and Bada-Bing! Olympus is mine, oh yes!" he cheered.

"Delightful," Jafar hissed. "And then perhaps we could turn our attention toward Agrabah..."

"What, Agrabah? What do you want to be a sultan for when you could be a god?" Hades offered. "Jafar, Lord of the Dead, huh, what do you think?"

Naturally, Jafar got interested.

"May I redecorate?"

"Yeah, sure, what do I care, throw up some drapes."

Suddenly, Pain and Panic came rushing in.

"Hercules! Aladdin! They're here!"

"And they're alive!"

"WHAT?!" the villains shouted, rushing to see this for themselves.

Both of them flew in. Hercules was dressed like Aladdin and flying on Carpet. Aladdin was dressed like Hercules and riding on Pegasus.

"Okay, now...don't panic," Hades reassured. "Heroes burst in all the time down here. Why don't you take care of it, a little, you know, 'On the Job Training', what do you say, okay?

"My pleasure." Jafar grinned.

The disguised Hercules flew near as Jafar aimed his glowing staff.

"Hello, Aladdin! Remember me? Just another blast from your past?"

He shot as the figure on the carpet dodged. Neither he, nor the other figure were in any mood for Jafar's puns.

"Now here's something even you can't outwit!"

He shot again and hit the figure on the carpet, freezing them in a mass of solid ice.

"And so ends the streetrat..."

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, my friend!"

He shot at the figure on the horse, creating a giant scorpion.

"This scorpion should make my point, Hercules!"

The figure avoided the scorpion's stinger of the creature, and jumped on it.

"That might work, Jafar, _if_ I were Hercules!" Aladdin teased, removing his disguise. "But I'm not!"

"What?!"

The mass of ice shattered as Hercules quickly broke out out of it.

"And I'm not Aladdin!" He added, removing his disguise.

Aladdin grabbed the staff.

"I'll take that!"

He tossed it to Hercules.

"Herc, care to do the honors?"

"Gladly!" Hercules replied, breaking it in half.

The scorpion disappeared and Jafar begun to do the same.

"No...no! It can't be!" he screamed as he was dragged into the River Styx for all eternity!

"Good plan, Herc!" Aladdin congratulated. "Phil would have loved that."

They turned their heads towards Hades.

"Oh hey, guys," he chuckled nervously. "So, uh, no hard feelings?"

Hercules grabbed him and took him to the River Styx with Aladdin following.

Meanwhile, Meg and Jasmine had finally freed themselves from their restraints.

"Nice work," Jasmine congratulated.

"Thanks," Meg replied.

They noticed the direction their husbands were going in.

"Where are they going?" Jasmine asked.

"They're throwing Hades back into the River Styx were he belongs." Meg replied.

"Well then, shall we watch?" Jasmine offered.

"Good idea," Meg replied.

They followed their husbands to watch them out Hades out of his misery, or rather back in his misery.

"You can't do this to me!" Hades screamed as he was thrown back into the River Styx and dragged to the bottom."

Panic watched with anxiety, as usual.

"Oh, when he gets out of there again…"

"You mean, _if_ he gets out of there, again." Pain reassured him.

" _If_ seems even better, this time."

Back on earth, the new friends were all relieved from their adventure.

"Thanks a lot, Hercules. You're one great hero." Aladdin thanked, shaking Herc's hand.

"Thanks Aladdin," Herc replied. "Coming from you, that means a lot."

Jasmine and Meg were seated on Carpet.

"Come on, Meg, let's go to the marketplace." Jasmine offered. "My treat."

They took off and flew towards Agrabah.

"We'll see you boys later!" Jasmine called.

"Come on, Al," Hercules offered. "We'll go to my training center. I'll take you on."

"Right behind you!" Aladdin replied as they jumped on Pegasus and made their way there.

From this day on, Hercules, Aladdin, and their wives Meg and Jasmine, knew that all this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The End.


End file.
